


Картежники

by lonely_marshmallow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_marshmallow/pseuds/lonely_marshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер фигурно режет по сердцу, Стайлз – по рукам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Картежники

**Author's Note:**

> Placebo – Protect Me From What I Want

Стилински срезает Хейла вместе со своей кожей, пряча веревки ран под щитами длинных рукавов, пока боль не начинает вскрывать черепную коробку тысячами кровавых фейерверков. Питер фигурно режет по сердцу, Стайлз – по рукам. Сети шрамов, которые прокладывают сотни маршрутов звездного неба ежеминутно, ослабляют узел внутри, позволяя дышать свободно и спокойно первые пять секунд.

У подростка в кармане набор из шансов равных тысячной процента, спичечный коробок и ключи от дома, где его никто не ждет. И когда все закончится (он никогда не использовал "если"), хотелось оказаться сорванным с чужой памяти проводом, навсегда затерявшимся среди помех, но не человеком без поводка.

Стайлз строит потрясающую карьерную лестницу от "B" до "F" за месяц, с которой он рано или поздно упадет, и выкапывает новую борозду пореза чуть левее вены. Питеру похер на то, что творит мальчишка, но трахать его, воняющего безнадежностью и совсем чуть-чуть (даже жаль, что только немного) кровью, не хочется.

Он появляется в жизни Стилински проводником света на неделю, склеивая карточный домик суперклеем – так рушить тяжелее и приятнее раза в три. Когда-нибудь Стайлз все равно попадет в дом Эйхена (было бы символично лежать на койке Питера), потому что все оказываются психами. Только кто-то лечится стационарно, а кто-то – амбулаторно.

Стайлз на пару дней становится тем самым подростком, которого приятно раскладывать на любой поверхности, чувствуя, что еще немного – и он сломается, рассыпется на мелкие куски, которые можно будет развеять над озером.

Хейл оставляет кровавые следы и складной ножик на почти сломанном столе.

***

Стилински потрахивает Малию по четвергам не только после собачьего дождя и скуривает пачку "Лаки Страйка", сокращая свой день и жизнь заодно. Хейл – первоклассная сучка, на которую у Стайлза абонемент. Схема "я трахаю тебя, а ты – мою дочь" давно смазана, в отличии от задницы подростка, когда он спит с Питером, и получает на свой счет оргазмы.

Оборотень появляется двадцать пятым кадром, и встреча вырезается канцелярским ножом не по контурам шаблона: "Снова приперся? Как вы там в своей стае до сих пор не перетрахались, альфы гребанные? Или тебе Кали исправно дает?"; вырезается и разбивается бумажным корабликом об айсберги Хейла. Их эволюция от "прекрати кричать" до "прекрати кричать слышно" кутается в обманы ночи.

Питер молчит, рассматривая почему-то целого мальчишку без привкуса крови вокруг него, и снимает с нерабочих сетей щиты. Едва видные белые полоски узорами ложатся на мертвые руки Стилински и прерываются только из-за прикрывающего еще незаживший порез бинта. Хейл находит нож Стайлза с лезвием в крови Малии и оставляет на нем алые росчерки, пока тот не становится слишком покладистым.

***

У Стилински слишком много ошибок, но они, кажется, безлимитные, поэтому он в очередной раз пытается поцеловать Питера. У Стайлза всего две карты рук и резать больше негде, поэтому Хейл медленно высекает Южный Крест на его психике. Поймать попутку до Луны невозможно, и в итоге Стайлз – кататоник в салоне чужого Форда с курсом на его дом.

В Питере нет и не было милосердия, он синтезирован неправильной звездой, забывшей среди миллиардов атомов добавить несколько реально важных. Стилински знает, что на обратной стороне его газетной кожи звездным небом по белому выведено "Питер Хейл".

Он просит водителя добавить газу (можно и воздух, спички-то с собой) и понимает, что пора при(р)учаться выжигать дебильные надписи паяльником.


End file.
